


got you shackled in my embrace

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ She should have known what he was about to do when his fingers slipped past the material of her shirt and pressed against the warmth of her skin. After all, her husband was not prone to public displays of affection even after all this time. But instead, Sakura ignored, and in turn found herself in quite the scandalous situation.





	

It all started with a touch to her hip.

Looking back, it should have been clear how the nature of these events would turn out—after all, her husband was never prone to sharing his gestures of affection to the public eye, however subtle they might be—but, she supposed, she had likely felt too chilly to truly take notice. Konoha’s mornings were hardly ever so bitingly cold.

Still, she really _should_ have guessed his state of mind when his fingers dipped swiftly beneath her shirt, pressing more firmly along the skin there. Instead, Sakura didn’t think much of it, leaning back into her husband’s chest to gather more of his cloak around herself. He probably let himself touch her like this because no one else could really see it, she reasoned.

She would never realize how true that was before his hand slipped beneath the hem of her pants, sending her nearly jumping, breath catching in her throat. She took a moment to pause, mouth parting as he teased the thin material of her panties. There was no way that he was going to—

Rough fingers moved, slowly diving past the band of her underwear, and she stiffened, green eyes snapping open wide. Her hand snatched out to grasp his knee in pure impulse, a half sound tumbling from her lips. She went to look back at him, but the sensation of his digits curling to meet her dampening heat had her immobilized, heart pounding hard.

“Sa—Sasuke-kun?” she asked, then, voice so breathy and trembling, mindful of the people around them. There was no mistaking the edginess to her tone. “W-What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replied simply, bland and casual, like he didn’t currently have his hand pushed down her panties. Following his contradiction, he pressed down harder, running his index along her sensitive nub. Sakura couldn’t understand how he could act so composed.

A deep blush crept to her neck, and she tightened her grip around his knee in warning, so firmly she was sure it was a little painful. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke ignored, dipping his fingers further down so he could reach her slicked core a little better. He rubbed a finger softly around her clit, and she nearly gasped, stiffening against him once more.

“Sasuke-kun,” she whispered, so quietly, blushing harder. Her voice was weak and soft—almost begging. She didn’t want to imagine how she looked right now, mind growing dizzy with thoughts of civilians and ninjas alike taking notice of them. “You can’t—there are people right there, this isn’t the place to—”

The pressure to her throbbing nub grew, and she swallowed her words, eyes slipping shut as she bit back a moan, shuddering against him lightly. There was no stopping him was there, she realized, fighting against the waves of bliss swimming in her belly, limbs stiff and shaking from strenuous control, every ounce of concentration inside her dedicated to toning down her every reaction; Sasuke was apparently very intent on making her come in front of a bunch of strangers.

As the horrifying idea struck, she shuddered harder, bliss knotting more intensely in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing grew labored. Oh fuck, her mind caught on, eyes snapping open—did that excite her?

Swallowing tightly, Sakura gripped his cloak nearer, feeling the pleasure build higher and higher, sending her struggling with the urge to shift open her thighs and pant like a bitch in heat. Gods, she couldn’t believe she had to restrain herself from acting so shameless, so needy—so open to demand more from him. This was wrong, wasn’t it? This was so wrong—

Two long fingers slipped inside, and Sakura tensed abruptly, a strange sound slipping from her mouth as her hand instinctively snatched out to grasp his wrist, stilling him firmly. Quiet breaths choppy, she found herself seemingly more surprised than he was.

Silence took over for a moment.

_(then:)_

“Were you gonna come?” her husband whispered, voice only loud enough for her to hear and lips just barely brushing her lobe. It took her damn near everything not to moan.

Not trusting herself to talk, Sakura merely nodded, her grip on his wrist tightening even more. She could still feel his fingers buried deep within her core, calloused palm pressed deliciously on the part of her that throbbed in demand for release. Just a few deep thrusts of those rough digits, and she was sure she would have come in front of all these people, moaning unabashedly.

Sakura almost shuddered again, teeth biting her cheek. Gods, her husband was impossible.

Then, she heard him whisper again, so very hotly, “Do you _want_ me to make you come, _Sakura_?”

The heated proposition sent an explosion of rapture crashing through her; eyes fluttering shut tightly, Sakura barely succeeded in choking down a whimper. _Yes_ , she wanted to moan, _yes, fucking yes,_ _make me come right now_ —

But the sound of a boisterous laugh tore her back to reality, the public’s presence making itself keenly aware to her senses once more.

They needed to get away _now_ , she realized. _Right now._

“Not—Not here,” she finally managed to mumbled, fingers fiercely clenching his cloak. She tugged it closer once more. “I don’t care where else but—not here.”

There was a pause, short and heavy, and filled with need. Sakura had to refrain herself from biting her lip, the feeling of his hand on her still too much to ignore. Gods, she really had been so close.

Her husband’s arm tightened around her a few breaths later. “Roof,” was all he said, before the lurching feeling of his portal transportation took over, dizzying her mind with a strange mix of pure arousal and intense vertigo.

She’d barely come to her proper senses before she found Sasuke pushing her against a cemented railing, kissing the very breath out of her as his fingers found their way inside her heat again. Pushing and stroking mindlessly, he pressed his thumb to her clit and set up a rhythm that all too quickly built up her release again.

Sakura could do nothing but hold on, snaking her shaky arms around his shoulders as her mouth weakly responded to his frenzied kiss, sharp moans and sweet exclamations tumbling from lips uncontrollably. She tumbled towards climax faster than she could understand, crying out his name in sheer, surprised bliss, hips grinding out against his hand, nails raking at his skin.

Distantly, she heard Sasuke groan with her, joining her release in a different kind of high, the full weight of his erection pressing hard against her thigh. Fuck, what she wouldn’t do to feel his cock sliding inside of her right now.

Half-sated green eyes met mismatched black and purple, and she held her breath, finding what she was sure was the same look of mindless desire staring back at her.

Her husband had _definitely_ just shared that exact thought.


End file.
